robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
An Abnormal Game
WeirdNote: Hey guys, this article was a victim of WIKITERRORISM. Because I forgot to back it up, I had to rewrite certain segments with paraphrases. Wikiterrorsim is annoying as all of heck, so just stop it. Backstory Before I start things off, I don't care if you believe this. If you want to buy into this highly improbable and confusing story, do so. If you don't believe it, just stay away from sketchy servers in general, lest you may run into some hackers, viruses, or even some stuff like this... A few friends and I were just goofing off on Roblox when we stumbled upon a newer game that looked really crappy. --- GREATEST1TFG> Yo, I just found a really crappy game. It's called "Fun Land", but it doesn't look that fun at all. It's just a stupid black box. Wanna jump in? Doosbox> I see it now. It looks so boring that it's actually kind of intriguing. RandomGuyYellow> Looks like a waste of time. DevintheDev> That's why we play Roblox, (name)... Vanossfan1109> LEZDODIS! --- With that, we jumped in the game... it was just a black box. The Black Box When we were in the black box, there was legitimately nothing in it. We couldn't do anything except talk. --- Doosbox> This is so bad! Why does this even exist? RandomGuyYellow> I don't know. Let's actually have fun. DevintheDev> Looking into the raw code, I can see that there's supposed to be a countdown timer. This isn't the actual game. GREATEST1TFG> I wonder what the ACTUAL GAME could have in store for us. With this as the lobby, I don't think it will have very much. DevintheDev> I'm looking at the rest of the code, and... Jesus Christ this is confusing. There's so much stuff... and none of it makes sense... Doosbox> Looks like you might be wrong after all, Yellow. Devin, can you activate the timer? DevintheDev> I'm on it. Vanossfan1109> Confusing code that makes no sense? Now I'm all hyped up! --- Devin then manipulated the code to force the timer to start. We had 60 seconds to wait for the game to start, passing the time with our usual banter about video games, movies, and other stuff. The Game After counting down, we were all sent to a different game. This game featured a city, and a very well made one at that. Everything was rather dark, but there were dim street lights sparsely placed. The soft glow of the street lights had a very strange effect, as the light was an eerie shade of gray. --- GREATEST1TFG> Where are you guys? I can't find you. Doosbox> The real question is WHY DO WE HAVE BAZOOKAS? GREATEST1TFG> We all have minimaps in the top right corner, let's all meet in the center, and figure out what's going on. RandomGuyYellow> Or we could leave... DevintheDev> I tried that. I can't close the game. Vanossfan1109> Wow, tryina ditch us, ey? DevintheDev> I thought it would be a good prank. --- We then met at the map's center, a beautifilly bleak town square. Vanossfan1109, however, was just being himself and energetically screwing around. --- Doosbox> What are we going to do now? GREATEST1TFG> I guess we have to play. I don't see any reason not to. ARE YOU SCARED? RandomGuyYellow> Not in the slightest. GREATEST1TFG> Why did you want to leave then? RandomGuyYellow> In all my years of playing Roblox, I have never felt so... empty inside while playing it. Doosbox> True. I am getting that feeling as well, I'm just not scared. Vanossfan1109> Hahaha! Nice try a**hole! GREATEST1TFG> What happened this time? Vanossfan1109> This thing tried to kill me. I have no clue what it was because of the darkness, but it looked really freakin' tall! I blasted it with my bazooka. It ran away. E-Z. --- Vanossfan1109 then found us other in the middle. We still didn't know what was up, but we were not just going to shut down our computers or exit Roblox. We had to learn what was going on out of sheer curiosity more than anything. The Hunt --- GREATEST1TFG> Maybe this is a hunting game... If that thing was really tall, I bet it's REALLY strong. RandomGuyYellow> Well, it DID survive a bazooka shot. DevintheDev> Whoever kills this thing gets five dollars from every other player! GREATEST1TFG> Game on! --- And thus, we all split up to hunt that thing down. --- Doosbox> Hey, I got a flashlight! GREATEST1TFG> So did I! DevintheDev> So everyone else got one? GREATEST1TFG> Vanossfan, you are a little quiet. What happened? Vanossfan1109> Its face is freaking horrifying. Don't look at it. GREATEST1TFG> So you are... SCARED? Vanossfan1109> You don't even know, man. Imma blasting this b****, but it won't turn away. It's acting aggressive as hell. Let me tell you, this thing is like ten feet tall OH FU-''' (User Disconnected) --- Vanossfan1109 left the room, and he was off the skype call. Silence filled the room for a few minutes. --- GREATEST1TFG> Well... that just happened. DevintheDev> What even happened? RandomGuyYellow> Even though I am pretty sure he's pulling a joke on us, I am almost pissing myself right now. GREATEST1TFG> I found a way onto the roof. Maybe we have to hit its h- WAIT... IT CAN'T BE A JOKE... WE CAN'T LEAVE. Everyone> ... --- Suddenly, I looked down over the edge of the building only to see it stiffly crawling up the building, almost like things move unnaturally in stop motion films. That was truly the most terrifying moment of my life. I used a mod to where I could zoom in on stuff better, like Opti Fine in Minecraft. I zoomed in on that thing to take a better look. After I looked, I was sorry. It is very difficult to describe the way that thing looked, but I will try. Instead of being blocky and silly looking, this thing was thin and had very long thin appendages that were stiff as iron rods. The thing's face was the worst part. Instead of eyes, it had hollow sockets with a little bit of blood trickling out of them. Suddenly, my screen had some condensation on it for some reason. I wiped it off, and I suddenly noticed what it was. That condensation was not water, but blood. I knew that this could not be just a really good Roblox player who created this, but... I didn't want to just let there be no reason for everything that was happening. It couldn't have been the supernatural... could it? Regardless, I shot that thing right between the eyes. The thing flew off of the building and started to fall down. However, RandomGuyYellow was right underneath it. --- RandomGuyYellow> I found that building you were talking about with the... 'SHI-' (User Disconnected) --- Three of us were left: Dev, Doosbox, and me. That number was quickly lessened. --- Doosbox> I bet somebody died in REAL LIFE! GREATEST1TFG> As scary as that would be, I don't think so. Doosbox> Why is there condensation on my screen? GREATEST1TFG> '''RUN! IT'S GOING TO GET YOU! Doosbox> WHY IS IT RED? (User Disconnected) GREATEST1TFG> Damnit. (I hit the table) He never listens! DevintheDev> I can see if I can hack us some really good weapons to kill that, but you HAVE to protect me. GREATEST1TFG> Sounds like a solid plan. Come to the top of the tower. It will be easier to protect you there. DevintheDev> Ok, where is that? GREATEST1TFG> Bottom left corner. Hurry. --- Thankfully, Dev made it to the top of the tower. That was when we began to fight back. Our Last Stand On the top of the tower, I defended Dev while he manipulated the code to give us some ultra-powerful weapons. This would take a while, but the weapons would kill that thing for sure. I shot the thing off the side four times or so, and then it just kind of... seemed to stop caring. --- GREATEST1TFG> Yo Dev, I think you can code in peace now... but keep going. DevintheDev> Gotcha. --- A couple of minutes later, we both randomly received some untextured weapons. --- DevintheDev> YES! IT WORKED! GREATEST1TFG> Alright, now let's find that thing and kill it once and for all! DevintheDev> (my name), LOOK OUT! (User Disconnected) --- Suddenly, that thing just dropped from out of nowhere and landed on Dev. I killed the thing with one hit of the special weapon. I cried both with sorrow and relief. It was over... but at the price of my friends. The Next Day The next day, I heard that my friends were in the Emergency Room. I went to visit them to see what happened. Apparently, something with long arms and no eyes popped out of their screen and violently shook them. They eventually were okay, but they had some cracked ribs with a side of whiplash. Because of this, we understandably took a break from Roblox. We eventually started to play again, but we made extra efforts to avoid sketchy games. This was my story, and let it serve as a warning to avoid sketchy games. Category:Games